Taste the Rainbow
by saphire131
Summary: Troy is jealous of the attention Taylor is givinhg her Skittles and gives her a piece of his... well you'll see


**I have this weird craving for skittle all of the sudden, and just for pretend I am going to have it that Taylor loves them too and that troy cannot resists the title will clue you in on what happens. I don't own HSM or the rights and all that mess, to be honest I don't even like the movie that much, but I do love these two characters so don't hate me. Well you can hate me just don't kill me. Please enjoy**

**Taste the Rainbow**

"Mmmmm. I love these things I don't care the color size version they are all delicious." Taylor said with her eyes closed in ecstasy, with her mouth full of tropical skittles. (I don't own skittles either). Troy watched his girlfriend suck on her beloved skittles in envy of the skittles.

'Stupid Skittles,' Troy thought to himself, 'why can't her mouth be full of me instead. Oh wait what's wrong with me I'm freaking out over some Skittles.'

"I am telling you Troy these things are to die for, do you want some?" Taylor asked innocently.

'Oh yeah I want some alright just not what you are offering' Troy snarled in his head, not realizing there was a grimacing look on his face. Taylor noticed this and decided to figure out what was wrong with him.

"You got gas or something?" Taylor quipped.

"Huh," Troy said dumbly being pulled out of his skittles hate crime.

"I asked you if you had gas or something."

"Why would you say that?" Troy asked confused.

"You have this twisted up look on your face like you need to let go a big one. I know hoe guys are just don't do it on my couch go into the bathroom if you can't hold it."

"I'm fine babe. I don't have gas."

"Then what's up with you?"

'Oh my god' Troy groaned in his head. 'What a loaded question. If she were to look at my zipper she would know what was up with me.' Then Troy had a sudden idea. 'Hey she is my girlfriend I have her on the couch, why am I sitting here suffering while she is having oral sex with some skittles, I am going to fix this.'

"Do you really want to know what's _up_ with me, Tay?" He said with a sexy grin on his face as he crawled over to her side of the couch.

Taylor frowned as she backed up onto the arm of the couch, guessing what Troy was getting at by that statement, but decided to play along.

"Yes I do, I am very concerned ever since I pulled out my bag of Skittles you have been very quiet and crabby looking."

Troy ha grasped her ankle to stop her retreat and pulled her over to him, keeping each of her ankles in his hands he spread her legs open and rubbed himself against her entrance.

"Well if you really want to know. Before you pulled out those skittles you were giving me your undivided attention, and I want it back. I'm just so hurt that you would take those over me." Troy says with a fake little pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. How can I ever make it up to you?" Taylor says, starting to like this little game.

"Well at first I thought about fucking your brains out but that would be a reward instead of a punishment, which you deserve for leaving me all by my lonesome with nobody to take care of my massive hard on."

"Oh well then tell me what I must do to relieve you of such pain." Taylor pouted prettily.

"Well," Troy said, letting go of her legs and standing up beside the couch undoing his belt and zipper and reaching into his pants and pulling out his dick.

"You are just going to kiss and make up with him."

"That can be arranged."

Taylor grabbed his shaft and kissed it all around and Troy groaned but soon that wasn't enough for him so he grabbed Taylor by the back of her head and shoved her mouth down on it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned even louder as she sped up her sucking until he came all inside her mouth. Troy was too dazed to realize she had swallowed it.

"I think we are made up now, don't you?" Taylor said slyly to the heaping panting mess on his knees in front of her that is now Troy.

"Oh yeah you guys are definitely made up. So do I taste better than those Stupid Skittles?"

"Oh yes, I will taste your rainbow anytime."

**Well that's it please tell me what you thought of it, reply's are always welcome and so are request for that matter. **


End file.
